


i want to break free

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dancing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Spoilers S02E11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: "what can i do to help?"a post 2x12 au drabble





	i want to break free

**Author's Note:**

> a little post 2x12 drabble. thanks to my beautiful welsh queen @ladymatt for giving me confidence in my writing. much love darling! x

“I’m sorry,” Dot said, her voice a little choked as she hovered nearby.

She held herself tightly, shaking like a leaf in the wind, as though expecting a blow. Magnus wondered how many times Valentine had raised his hand to her. 

Too many of course.

She seemed instinctively scared of Magnus and he felt a mixture of anger and disgust in himself, the emotions thundering like a storm behind his ribs. 

It wasn’t her fault though, it wasn’t Magnus who haunted Dot’s nightmares but it stung anyway. Although now he had no doubt his own face would make an appearance on her darkest nights and Magnus clutched the glass in his hand a little tighter in anger.

Dot moved out of his periphery and perched herself on the edge of the couch. She wasn’t relaxed in the slightest but she was trying to appear like she was. Trying to prove that she was more than the tortured soul that Valentine had made. There was still fear in her eyes but there was some determination glittering in their depths. Something that would become brighter with a little fostering and Magnus swallowed down his anger. Valentine had already hurt Dot - hurt him - more than enough for one lifetime and Magnus wasn’t going to let him continue even by proxy. 

“Don’t be,” Magnus waved off Dot’s apology with a limp hand and a strained closed lipped smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“I should have known,” Dot continued guilty. Yes you should, Magnus thought bitterly and he gritted his teeth against the dark little voice within him. He argued against it. 

“He’s a good actor,” Magnus pointed out.

“Yes but -” 

Magnus shook his head, “No buts Dorothea… The circle wouldn’t have gotten very far if Valentine couldn’t play a part to perfection.” 

Despite his flaws no one could deny the charisma and charm that Valentine wielded expertly, just as deadly as any seraph blade. He raised an army against downworlders and shadowhunters alike. Evil to the core he was but a fool he wasn’t. Dorothea was no more to blame for falling for Valentine’s lies than Alec was. You never expect to be betrayed until it happens. Didn’t make the pain any easier to swallow. 

“I guess so,” Dot conceded, still feeling her stomach twisting in knots over the whole debacle, she didn’t look wholly convinced though, “Does that help?” 

Magnus tapped a finger against his glass with a little more force than necessary, “Honestly… not nearly enough.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dot apologised again.

“As am I darling but nothing can change what happened,” Magnus said with a defeated air. This war they fought in was exhausting and he wondered how much of him would be left when the dust settled.

“Time heals all wounds…” Dot murmured half aware, like a habitual prayer that had lost all meaning and substance but you didn’t wish to quit for fear the empty void it would leave behind.

Magnus snorted with a hint of genuine amusement. It was a lie all warlocks knew, time may dull the pain but it never healed, not really. This was another scar unseen by others but one he would carry for the rest of his immortal life. Magnus’ soul, despite his attempts to shield and toughen it, still bruised like a peach, the hidden trauma like a tattoo and a constant reminder. 

Dot’s lips twitched in a smile at the shared bittersweet understanding between them, she moved from her perched position to the edge of the table in front of Magnus, “What can I do to help?”

Magnus had a few answers, most of them impossible. Time travel wasn’t a possibility for anyone after all.  Instead Magnus snapped his fingers and Freddie Mercury’s strong voice declared his desire to break free from the speakers dotted around the room. With carefully measured and controlled movements he placed his glass aside and with a mischievous look, held out his hand to Dot. Smiling and with a playful put upon air of a high standing lady, she delicately dropped her hand into his.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
